


Dream of Art

by BroodingOne



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: At Eternity's Gate, Gen, Vincent Van Gogh - Freeform, Willem Dafoe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BroodingOne/pseuds/BroodingOne
Summary: Data explores what it means to be a true artist, from the master himself.





	Dream of Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RowenaZahnrei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowenaZahnrei/gifts).



“ _For my part I know nothing with any certainty,_

_but the sight of the stars makes me dream.”_

  * _Vincent van Gogh_




 

“I enjoy painting,” Data smiled to Geordi as he worked with his brushstrokes on the famous painting, Wheat Field with Cypresses by Vincent van Gogh. “I took an art class at the Academy for an elective course—even though it wasn't necessary for the curriculum.”

“How was it?” Geordi was admiring the rough brush strokes, exactly like Vincent van Gogh's style.

“I barely passed and the professor was not pleased with my work.”

* * *

 

_At the Starfleet Academy..._

 

“Who are those people in the background?” Data pointed to the figures behind the nobleman—the poor people shown behind the fashionably dressed man were surrounded by beggars and an old dog. It was a famous French painting before the French Revolution.

The professor shrugged, “Just people in the background.”

“What purpose do they serve? Surely they were meant to be shown for a reason?” Data inquired.

The professor laughed, “Not everything is done for a reason! This is art, not statistics!” The professor turned away from Data but Data stood looking at the painting—wondering who the people in the background were. Only the nobleman had a name, John — . Why had the artist bothered to show the poor people in the background? The rich nobleman was smiling smugly but the poor people were not—even the dog looked downtrodden, with its tail between its legs. Was the artist making a statement? Was it against the rich nobleman?

But the art professor had dismissed such statements, telling Data, “Just focus on the colors—don't get distracted by unnecessary backgrounds.”

So Data had painted—matching the colors exactly. But the art professor was not pleased.

“This should be a painting, not a facsimile!”

Data did not receive a good grade.

* * *

 

“That's terrible!” Geordi exclaimed upon Data's retelling of the event.

“The grade I received and the art professor's statement did not hinder me—I still enjoy painting.” Data finished Van Gogh's, Wheat Field with Cypresses exactly as it looked in the museum. “Though I still wonder about unnecessary backgrounds—I'm intrigued by the stories behind these paintings. They are meant to capture a moment and feeling in time, are they not?”

Geordi nodded.

“And yet, there is nothing very remarkable about a wheat field but Van Gogh chose to paint this. Why?” Data asked.

Geordi shrugged. “ _Inspiration!”_

Data tilted his head. “But where does it come from?”

Geordi said, “That is a question most artists struggle with too, I imagine.”

“Yes, I read the history of Vincent van Gogh. He led a very troubled life but managed to produce such beautiful works—and so many of them.”

Geordi asked, “What made you decide to paint this picture?”

“I was hoping to be inspired. I wanted to put myself in the field, as Van Gogh did and see what he saw.”

“That's amazing! Well, I think you've done an excellent job.” Geordi smiled approvingly.

“I'm not so sure. I still don't know how Van Gogh felt or why he chose to paint this.”

Geordi nodded, “You could just—ask him.” He looked to Data. “I have a surprise for you. I was waiting until I finished the research on Expressionism for the reactive modality mode on random input design. However, I couldn't resist exploring the original artists and their work... so, I think I'll show it to you now. Come see.”

Geordi and Data went to the holodeck and Geordi started the program. “Begin program: Ex051: Van Gogh.”

Now they were in a wheat field and next to them was Vincent van Gogh.

Data smiled, “Hello, Mr. Van Gogh! You're painting the famous picture.”

Vincent van Gogh said nothing, ignoring Data and Geordi. He continued to paint in short, fierce strokes, eyes darting back and forth between the landscape in front of him and the canvas painting. The day was beautiful and the calm breeze blew the scent of the field: warm earth, grassland and cow manure.

Data looked wide eyed at the painting scene before him while Geordi glanced around. Data stood motionless and Geordi walked around a bit.

Finally, perhaps hours later in a span of minutes, Van Gogh stopped. The sun's light had set behind the hills and it was close to dusk. It turned colder and Geordi shivered.

“That is marvelous!” Data breathed softly.

Van Gogh only looked askance at him. He started putting his brushes away. “Are you an artist?” He asked, not looking at Data or Geordi.

“I would desire to be,” Data said honestly.

“No, no,” Van Gogh looked at him squarely then. “Either you are or you're not. Do you paint?”

Data nodded.

“What do you paint?”

“I paint pictures of other pictures—rarely people, mostly friends.”

“Yes, you're a painter. But are you an artist?”

Data didn't know what to say.

“What do you _feel_ when you paint?” Van Gogh asked.

“I don't know that I feel anything.”

Van Gogh lifted his hands up in a helpless gesture. “Then why do you paint?”

“I find enjoyment in replicating great works of art. I want to understand the artists who felt inspired to paint such scenes.”

“It sounds like you are doing it backwards. You paint the artist's pictures to understand them—without understanding the artist!”

Data shook his head, “Am I doing it wrong?”

Van Gogh lifted his hands up again. “Why are you asking me that?” He began picking up his easel.

“Do you need some help?” Geordi offered but Van Gogh waved him away.

“No, no. I got it.” After a few moments, he looked up. “Thank you.”

Van Gogh carefully took the painting, observing it closely. Even in the dim fading sunlight, it looked vibrant and brilliant. Yellow fire emanating from the canvas. Van Gogh looked from his canvas to the field, now dark in the dusky light. But Van Gogh saw something—and quickly leaned the canvas against a rock then flipped his easel out, poured out the brushes and quickly mixed his paints. The light had faded to a bluish purple haze which Van Gogh captured in an instant. The light had gone dark and Data and Geordi saw a few stars on the horizon but Van Gogh continued to paint. His strokes were manic.

Geordi shivered. Van Gogh wore only a light jacket and wasn't dressed warmly. He sniffled and spat out phlegm at times but continued to paint.

Data looked to Geordi, wondering if they should leave and exit the program when Van Gogh suddenly stopped and thew down his paint brush.

“Damn it! _Damn it all!_ ” He grabbed his painting and threw it on the ground. He stormed around, ran his hands through his hair, getting paint in strands and sat on the cold wet ground.

“What happened?” Data asked, a bit taken aback by the sudden outburst.

Van Gogh threw up his hands and pounded his fists on his knees.

“Aren't you cold on the ground?” Data offered to help him up but Van Gogh waved him off. Frustrated tears sprang from his eyes. “I can't— _capture—_ what I want to _paint_ . It's beyond my grasp! I have no _time!_ ” He kicked his easel down.

“Maybe we should go.” Geordi said to Data softly.

Data watched as Van Gogh hung his head in his hands. “Why do you paint if it causes you such distress?” Data asked bluntly.

Geordi crossed his arms uncomfortably. He hadn't expected the program to take such a drastic turn.

Van Gogh got up off the ground and stood in front of Data—inches from his face. “You ask me _that_ ? _Why?_ You ask me, 'Why do I paint if it cases me such distress?'. You really don't get it, do you? You wouldn't _understand!_ ” he shouted but Data stood his ground. “I paint—I paint because it is my _life._ This is what I do, this is what I am meant to do, this is what I _feel. Nothing_ in this world makes me feel _anything._ I only feel—when I paint. _This—_ “he gestured around him then held his hands to his chest, “It's inside me.” He tapped his heart significantly, “I _feel._ I _feel._ ”

Data looked at his ruined painting then back at the finished picture, which would become one of the most famous works of modern art in human history—long after the artist, Vincent van Gogh, had died.

Van Gogh nodded then picked up the ruined painting and the finished masterpiece, putting them side by side before packing up his easel and paintbrushes again.

It was now quite dark and the only light came from the stars overhead.

Geordi and Data watched Van Gogh pack up silently.

At last Van Gogh picked up his pictures. “Goodnight, gentlemen.” He looked closely at Data for a moment then nodded, more to himself before leaving.

Van Gogh's back faced them as he walked back to the hills.

“Well, shall we?” Geordi looked to Data who then looked up to the stars. He could trace the stars' coordinates and exact locations from earth's perspective.

At last Data nodded to Geordi.

“Computer, end program.” Geordi clapped a hand on Data's back, “Sorry that wasn't quite what I was expecting—though perhaps it was a more accurate portrayal of Van Gogh.”

“I am pleased with the encounter.” Data answered matter-of-factly.

* * *

 

_Later..._

 

Data finished the painting. It was the exact replica of Van Gogh's Wheat Field with Cypresses but at dusk with the stars overhead. In the background was a man holding two paintings—one ruined and one famous, with his back turned to the viewer, walking in the far distance. One would only spot him if they were very curious about the backgrounds of paintings and the meaning of the figures within them.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by "At Eternity's Gate" with Willam Dafoe. May contain parts of "The Offspring" if you look closely. Bonus points if you know the title of the French painting mentioned in the story (by Hobart maybe???) . Geordi is an awesome mentor.


End file.
